Movie Night
by Asuka Hara
Summary: He then noticed that she had a different look in her eyes and that she had a smile plastered on her face. Not one of those sweet smiles either. It was kind of… Seductive. He shook the thought out of his head. It's Yellow. Not Blue.


**Author's Note: Because of a story I've been reading I came up with an idea to write this. I'm rating it T just in case, but if it needs to be up another rating just let me know. Anyway.. I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

"Red-san!" A female voice yelled out. Said boy turned around to see a small blonde girl running towards him. He smiled and waved at her. She stopped in front of him and he noticed she was holding ChuChu. "Hey, Red, what are you doing today?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm, nothing really. Go train maybe." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "What about you, Yellow? What are you doing today?" She smiled as she let ChuChu jump out of her arms.

"Well I was gonna see if you wanted to hang out today." She looked up and began to blush. "B-But you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean I didn't really have anything planned. Some movies maybe… Or something…" She began to mutter quietly to herself and looked to the ground and kicked some dirt. Seeing her all flustered made Red laugh a little.

"Sure, Yellow. That sounds fun." She looked up and smiled. She then looked around again. "Something wrong?"

"No, but uhm… Where's Pika?" Pika? Oh! Right he isn't with him right now…

"Oh, I left him with Green for a bit." She gave him a confused look. "Well, he's just been really tired lately and Green said he didn't mind so I left him at Green's." He sighed in relief when she nodded in understanding. He ran his fingers through his hair. It got silent all of a sudden. "So, uhm… Are we going to your place for movies or…"

"Hm?" She looked up at him and then his question registered. "Oh! Well, uhm, S-sure. We can go to my place." Awesome! Movies at Yellow's tonight. Just him and Yellow. Alone. Alone? Now that he knows that Yellow's a girl this is going to be kind of weird. No! He won't let it get awkward because she's a girl. She's a friend and they are just going to watch some movies. Nothing strange about that. Plus, she's just a friend. "Red-san…?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Yellow who was waving her hand in his face. "You okay? You spaced out for a bit."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He felt his face heat up. "Well, I'm gonna go check up on Pika. I'll see you later tonight!" He then ran off, waving goodbye, leaving a dumbfounded Yellow.

"Okay… I should be leaving soon. Don't want Yellow to wait too long…" He then turned around to look at Pika, who seemed a bit confused at what he was doing. "I thought I told you what was going on, Pika. I'm going to Yellow's tonight." Pika's ears perked up at hearing the blonde's name. The yellow Pokemon looked at him expectantly. "Yes I'm bringing you with me. Anyway… How do I look?" The Pikachu clapped its paws together in approval. Red was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans, but instead of his usual black shirt and red and white jacket, he was wearing a light blue shirt and a light tan jacket. "You don't think I'm too overdressed do you?" Pika shook his head no and jumped onto Red's shoulders. "Let's go then."

He arrived at Yellow's and hesitantly knocked on the door. He ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted the jacket. The door opened and revealed Yellow wearing a white sundress. Red began to blush and looked at the ground, kicking up some dirt. "H-Hey, Yellow, you look nice."

"Th-Thanks, you do too, Red." They stood there for a minute before Pika jumped off Red's shoulder and running inside to greet ChuChu. "Oh, uhm, why don't you come inside." She opened the door wider and closed the door when Red was in the house. "Uhm… I wasn't sure what kind of movies to get so I got three movies. A horror one, an action one, and a comedy."

"No romance movie?" He said teasingly causing the young girl to blush.

"N-No… Do I need to go get one because I will if you want me to-"

"No no, it's okay. I was only joking." He chuckled at the blonde and then looked at the two Pikachu's running around playing together. He then sat down on the couch and looked up at the blonde. "Which one first then?" She walked over to the TV and turned it on and reached for the three DVDs.

"How about this one first?" She held up a movie called Just Go With It. "It looked pretty funny."

"Aww I thought we were gonna watch a horror movie first, but that looks interesting too." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and put the movie on. She grabbed the remote and sat down beside Red. He leaned back and looked at her through the corner of his eye. She looks so much like a girl right now. Well that's because she is a girl. He mentally slapped himself, but was still looking at her. She was so engrossed in the previews. She looks so mature yet she still looks like a child. Didn't she just turn fifteen? Or was it sixteen? He mentally slapped himself again. Some friend you are. You can't even remember her age. Maybe it won't hurt to ask her, but isn't there a rule against that? He remembers asking Blue once and she told him to never ask a woman her age. He was too absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice Yellow waving her hand in front of his face once again.

"R-Red? Are you okay?" He snapped out of his thoughts once more and looked over at the girl. "I'm sorry, but you seemed a little perplexed about something…" He looked at her confused for a moment. "Red-san?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Yellow. I didn't mean to zone out on you like that." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Though I have to ask you something if you don't mind that is." She shook her head no.

"Go ahead ask." She smiled softly.

"Uhm… Are you fifteen or sixteen…? I kind of forgot.. Sorry." She looked a little dumbstruck, but answered nonetheless.

"I'm fifteen." She giggled which caused the older teen to blush. "The previews are done with, you ready to watch the movie?" He nodded his head and Yellow pressed play. He tried to pay attention to the movie, but his thoughts kept wandering to the girl sitting beside him. He noticed that she seemed a little nervous. Why would she be nervous? His eyes wandered to her chest which he began to blush once again. He forced himself to look at the TV and watch the movie, but she was just distracting him. Maybe it's his hormones. He is sixteen anyway. It's only natural. Right? He looked over at her through his peripheral vision and he landed on her legs. Her dress seemed to stop right above her knees and she was set on keeping it from riding up. He felt his face become even hotter at the thought.

"Hey, Red?" His eyes widen and he looked up at Yellow.

"Y-Yes?" He said. Way to keep calm…

"You okay?" She's been asking that a lot today. He mentally tells himself to stop zoning out. He then noticed that she had a different look in her eyes and that she had a smile plastered on her face. Not one of those sweet smiles either. It was kind of… Seductive. He shook the thought out of his head. It's Yellow. Not Blue. "Well are you okay?" He just nodded and she kept her eyes locked on him. She then got on her knees and crawled over to Red on the couch.

"Y-Yellow?" She put a finger to his lips and shushed him while climbing on top of him. She straddled his waist and looked him in the eyes.

"Red… I really like you, you know? And I just don't know how else to tell you, but maybe I should… show you instead." She leaned towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her chest was pressed against his. She always looked flat-chested, but she does have breasts, but they aren't as noticeable as Blue's. He held onto her waist and looked her in the eyes once more. Her eyes were glazed over with… What's that? Lust? She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. So soft… He began to kiss back and felt her tongue lick his bottom lip. He then snapped out his trance and pushed her away some.

"W-Wait, Yellow. What are you doing? This isn't like you at all." She then began to pout and she looked so adorable too.

"Do you not like me?" She asked still pouting.

"N-No. I do like you, but I d-don't think we should do this." She began to smirk causing Red's skin to crawl.

"But… I'm having fun. Aren't you?" She began to rub his shoulders and before he could get a word out her lips were on his once again. What's gotten into her? It's like she switched personalities with Blue. Yellow then slipped her tongue into his mouth and ran her hands under his shirt. She broke the kiss and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "C'mon, Red. It's time to wake up." Time to wake up? He's obviously awake. He then felt someone gently shake his shoulder. "Red…Wake up."

He sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes looking around. It was… a dream? Of course it was a dream. Yellow would've never done that. He looked over to the girl who was facing him. Would she? She smiled nervously at him and he smiled back.

"Sorry for falling asleep. I didn't mean to." He apologized.

"It's fine. You must've been really tired anyway." She stood up and smoothed out her dress. Red blushed when images of her on top of him like in his dream flashed through his mind. He stood up quickly causing Yellow to look at him. "Everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine." He began to blush. She walked over to him and put a hand to his forehead.

"You sure?" He smacked her hand away and stumbled backwards. Her eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry, Yellow. I didn't mean to."

"No it's okay." She smiled softly. "Uhm I'll go make some popcorn and we can watch the horror movie next. If… that's okay?" He nodded and watched her go into the kitchen. What's wrong with him? She was only checking on him. It's not the Yellow from his dream. "Do you think you could put the movie in?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Okay." He went over to the TV and switched out the movies. What movie did she get? Nightmare On Elm Street? Oh it's the re-make. This might be good. Though he's gotta make sure to stay awake this time.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for ending it there, but if I didn't this would never get finished, but this is my random specialshipping story. I hope y'all enjoyed it. It was pretty fun to type up. Now I gotta go back to working on my Victorious story. Bye~**


End file.
